1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to switch for mounting to a printed circuit board which is configured as a dual inline package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Switches configured as dual inline packages (DIP switches) are utilized within electronic equipment to change the configuration of the equipment. For example, DIP switches are typically found on items such as mother boards within computers or on expansion cards or auxiliary cards which mount within the computer. The switches allow easy changes in configuration in the system, for example, the configuration of a system can be varied to change the output location or printer or plotter model by merely changing the switch settings.
The DIP switches can either be installed and soldered directly to the printed circuit board or the switch can be inserted within a DIP socket similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,296 to Kunkle, et al. which is soldered to the board. This latter practice enables a faulty switch to be replaced without the complexity of unsoldering the switch from the board.
Such a switch is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,391 to Olsson where the switch includes a plurality of leads extending outwardly from the body for interconnection to the printed circuit board. The fixed ends of the leads which extend into the housing are spaced apart a sufficient distance to prevent shorting there between. A spring metal slide is located between the two lead fixed ends and is moveable towards and away from, one of the lead fixed ends to connect and disconnect the two opposed leads.
One drawback to this switch design is that the spring metal slide switch is repetitively moved over the plastic floor surface during the activations and deactivations. This movement of the switching element over the plastic material can, over a period of time, cause a plastic film buildup on the underside of the switching element which can insulate the slide switch from its associated lead contact member, even when the slide member is in the activated position. Furthermore, when the slide switch element is left in the deactivated position for a period of time, the contact portion which rests upon the plastic material of the floor can draw moisture from the plastic material, causing corrosion, or the contact portion can pick up dirt from the plastic material causing related discontinuities.